


Dangerous Games

by Fiestysmol95



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: #I like at least a little realness, #It gets like super dark in some parts, #Lots of blood, #Some kinks none too out there, #Too many damn characters for me to post their names, #first times, #inaccurate history cuz im going by the games, #interracial couple, #loss of virginity, #no couple posted cuz many pretty men, #this will touch on sensitive subjects, #we never know so I tagged, F/M, Language Barrier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiestysmol95/pseuds/Fiestysmol95
Summary: Mia wasnt very superstitious, so imagine her surprise when she ended up where she is. She has either been proven wrong or this a very elaborate prank.
Kudos: 1





	1. Found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia finds her long awaited baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCNwONhhz2Y/?igshid=1v06g5fvmk76g 
> 
> Thats our main girl and the warriors clothes will be a mix cuz I like certain ones on others but will range from 7, 8 and 9
> 
> I will warn for whatever may be out there for some of you in each chapter

"MIA!!!!" 

Her co-worker called out to her, she was on a break doing her favorite reading, history. 

"You really like the past huh?" The co-worker sat beside her

"I like to know how some stuff came to be and the fact some of the very land we walk on is iconic."

A silent stare

"So anyways, why doesnt your boyfriend visit the job anymore?"

Mia looked up from her phone

"We broke up."

"Damn......that sucks....i guess." Her co-worker shrugged

She had been telling Mia he was no good anyways, but she was hardheaded.

"You can at least fake sympathy, darn."

Another shrug was the response making her roll her eyes and look at her time, break over.

*After shift 5:15pm*

Mia and her co-worker, Marie, were walking. They usually hung out for a bit at another coffee shop, the girls refused to hang at their job.

As they got in they noticed it was less crowded than usual. They didnt think much of it and went to their favorite server.

"Sup Andrea?" 

"HEY GIRLIES!" genuine excitement in her voice

"Why is it so slow in here?" Marie asked giving another look around as to solify her question

"Ah, I asked my boss and he said its cuz a yardsale or sumn? Yall usual?"

"Yes please." Mia gave a smile to the sweet girl

Not many people liked to be served by Andrea because she was a bit of a clutz and forgetful but she was a total dear.

Mia knew she next to never got many tips so she left a 20 every time everyday she worked. When she first met the girl she had her but her positive energy despite the horrible sayings sold her.

The duo looked out the window, it didnt take long for them to spot the yardsale in question. It was empty.

"I thought the yardsale took the people?" Mia asked Andrea when she brought their drinks back

"Oh, thats strange, I thought so too."

"No, but one of the items scared them off." 

All three girls looked to the new voice which was their friend's boss

"One little item?" Mia was more curious than she should be

"You see that book? There on the crate?" He pointed out an outdated looking book

The three girls nodded looking at it

"Its said that the book is cursed. The family is scared so theyre trying to get it out of their home without disrespecting it by throwing it away or burning it."

They looked back at the man as he pulled two chairs to the table, one for him and andrea. 

"Every person that has had that book said they would constantly here a whisper "No, not you." As if its looking for someone. From the reports the whisper dosent sound human nor evil."

"If its not a bad voice why are they scared?" Marie asked raising her brows

"Marie, you try living with a disembodied voice saying stuff everyday." Mia mocked

"Yes, a good point but there are reports that also said impure people as in criminals, hateful so on type of people touch it their hands gets burnt. Its strange." The boss said still looking out the window

After that they all started talking about mundane stuff until the two girls bid farewell.

They walked on the other side of the street where the sale was to look at the book closer. When they got to it Marie rolled her eyes while Mia's sparkled

"ROMANCE OF THE THREE KINGDOMS!" 

"Mia, its a cursed book." Marie remimded the excited young woman who was hold the book 

Mia, she loved history and had alot of books on it, this one she has been searching for since she was around 10. 

"Marie-"

"Okay, but walk with it the side opposite of me. Your skepticism gonna bite you in your ass one day."

Mia paid no mind to her worried friend and went to the owner who's face changed when he saw what was in her hands.

"How mu-"

"You can just take that. Its free. I only ask you dont bring that thing near anyone again." He stated, voice full of panic

As someone who doesnt believe in the curse, she shrugged with a cheerful thanks spinning to walk away.

The man stared after her wishing for her saftey as he had noticed something that didnt happen to him or any of what was reported. He wanted to yell after her what happened but putting two together he figured she wouldnt believe him.

*Home 12: 20am*

Mia had just finished her shower before being ready to head to bed for tonight but of course she had to do some reading first.

She went to her decorated shelf and made to reach for a book she was almost done with until she perked up remembering her pick from today. She b-lined for the "cursed book" plopping on her bed to start reading.

After a while of reading her eyes started to strain telling her to sleep. She placed a marker on the page and closed the book placed it on her end table turning the light on the same table off.

It didnt take long for her to fall asleep before a soft voice of "It is you" could hit her ears.


	2. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick me once, shame on you
> 
> Trick me twice, Shame on me
> 
> Third time? Yeah that ones real

Mia woke up ready to start her saturday, still buzzing about the fact she found her long lost treasure

She had nothing to do today; No work, no plans and its pouring outside for any. Blessed day.

Too giddy she reached for her book only noticing it wasnt there when she only touched wood. She knows its nowhere else in the room.

She put on her booties to protect he actual socks from the dusty floor, opening her door she heard nothing not even the sound of her roommate meaning she was there by herself.

Every step the floor creaked, her weight distrssing the already old floor making the atmosphere more tense than it should be for a skeptic. She slowly rounded to go down the stairs of the little house.

She went down cautiously, peeping her head around the corner to her living room. Her eyes widened and a smile split her face seeing her book on the coffee table.

She aggressivly walked to it picking it up. Soon after her retrieval she heard a hushed voice 

"No, not you." 

She spun so fast her booties made her slide on the wooden floor and fall hard on her rear with a thump, Marie popping out from the kitchen to laugh.

"YOU BUTTHOLE!" Mia pointed and accusing finger to her

"For a stick up the ass you sure was scared." Marie sat next to the fallen girl

"I was scared a HUMAN broke in, not a book with bad luck."

"Whateves." Was all before Marie clicked the TV on

Mia scouffed and hopped off the floor.

*10: 22 pm*

The rest of the day was uneventful, Marie left for tonight to spend the night with her girlfriend leaving Mia alone.

In that time she sat through and read most of the book, it was a very interesting read to her. She figured it was time to take a shower and call it a night.

In the shower she got lost in a daze wondering why was she scared earlier. She didnt believe the curse was real, maybe it was the mood of the day. It was dark foggy raining and that just added some panic.

She wasnt brave, she was actually scared of alot of stuff but superstitions was not one of then strange enough.

After giving herself a laugh she stepped out, when the shower was off she heared thumping in the hall near her room. She didnt bother to dry off, just wrapped the towel around herself and put some slipper on.

Grabbing a metal fingernail filer she placed her hand on the door nob before slowly creaking the door open. No one there so she closed the door. *Thump* She whipped back around and hesitantly opened the door again.

Same results, the third time she was annoyed so she opened the door faster than the first two times revealing Marie attempting to race back to the stairs.

She had been banging the walls and hiding on the stairs. 

"Marie! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOR TONIGHT!?!?" Mia had exclaimed with the file in Marie's face

Marie was standing with her hands in the air as false surrender. "I was but she said her work needed her."

Mia dropped her arm and rolled her eyes, relieved yet agitated.

"Thats the second time today." Marie laughed like pranking her was the funniest thing in the world

"AND I HATE YOU FOR THE SECOND TIME TODAY!" 

"Aww you know you love me." Marie winked before going into her own room for tonight.

Now that the case was closed Mia dried the parts of her body the air didnt and put on her nightwear. She sat on her bed with her favorite book but wasnt able to read long.

Her eyes wanted different from her mind so she put it down, only a few pages left unread. She laid in bed correctly, pulling the plush blanket over her, as she reached to turn the light off she noticed the book let out a puff of what looked like dust.

Some of it had landed on the endtable, she ran her finger through it.

'Dirt?' She thought in confusion

After staring at the book for a solid minute she brushed it off as some of the dirt it collected from being outside finally came out, turning her light off she drifted in a thoughtfilled sleep.

*1 pm*

Mia and Marie were sitting in the living room, they were gonna go out for some brunch but the rain was relentless.

Marie was watching a movie and Mia was trying to finish her book. They both were done at the same time.

"Damn, you flew through that thing." Marie commented, being that she isnt a reader she was amazed

"Maybe if YOU picked up reading-"

"Nah, no thinks. You want anything from the kitchen?" Marie asked making her way to said destination.

"Grapes."

"Thats all!?!? You eat like a baby bird!"

While they were bickering Mia didnt notice the faint glow from the book on her lap until it was too late. The book flipped back open, quickly going through the pages with a heavy wind surrounding it and her 

"MARIE!!!!!"

The shear fear in her voiced had her friend racing out the kitchen, dropping her drink at the scene.

"OH MY GOD! MIA MOVE!"

"I CANT IM TRAPPED!" She panicked looking to Marie

She was crying, she didnt know what was happening and scared. Marie ran to try and pull her put a lightning struck her when she did.

Before she knew it her scared friend was gone, all left on the couch was alot of dirt, some burns from the lightning and the book.


	3. Into the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains fetishsizing and yes I was thinking about frozen 2 for the title. Keep scrollin

Mia fell unconscious after a few minutes of being surrounded, she laid where she was too dizzy to move.

Her eyes adjested to her location and so did her body, she felt grass and rocks on her bare skin, some dirt getting into her nose and eyes when she roused more causing her to quickly move into a sitting position.

After getting her two senses together she looked around, there were no buildings, she pulled her phone out the back of her shorts and tried to call Marie, automatic dropped call.

Now that she thought about it her time was glitching out. She tried twitter, Instagram, facebook, etc but none worked.

Its like she had no service. She stood dusting off her legs looking around once again to see where she could start walking to but there was no hint so she followed her gut and started walking north.

It was extremely hot where she started but after a couple of hours of travel she started getting chilly. She had on a soft blue off the shoulders sweater, gray sweat shorts with pockets and gray converse so where ever she was, she was not properly dressed either way 

After about 30 more minutes of walking in the ever growning cold and snow she happened upon three men. 

Excitement went through her warming her up enough to boost her energy so she could run to them.

Making it too her target she said with way too much energy for them

"HI! excuse me? Where are we?"

The three men just stared at her, confusion turned into curiosity.

She repeated the question again but pulled out her phone this time, the men jumped back from the sight of it.

Mia was very confused, she just at least wanted a place to rest. 

"Its just a phone. Not a gun or anything." 

The men looked at her questioningly but stepped back to her, they looked at the phone back to her. They stared at her for an uncomfortablly long time as if they"re finally actually seeing her.

After trying to talk to them but only getting confused looks, shrugs and responses in chinese she figured they didnt understand her.

"Come." One of them said to her

She sparkle in her eyes came back as she happily bounced behind the men in purple armor. She was lead into what looked like a little city. There were some little houses and shops, but the people, they looked sad.

It brought her mood down for a moment until the men lead her to a gate, behind that gate was an actual castle

Mia stared at it in awe as they walked to two more guys dressed in purple. They shared a few words, looked at her a couple of times then let them inside.

"WOW! THIS IS HUGE!" 

The men looked back at her, to each other then back ahead.

After a few turns they made it to a room where a grotesque man sat on what appears to be a throne. On his right was a very beautiful woman on the other was a man clad in black armor and looked positively ferocious.

The three men that lead her there got on their hands and knees in a deep bow. She just looked at the three people ahead of them.

"Excuse me? Where am I?" 

The man on the throne simply smiled while the woman looked as if she grew concerned for Mia. 

The man on the throne said something to the three men, she heard what sounded like his name when one of them responded.

She stepped around the three still kneeling men to get closer to the one on the throne. Everyone but him and the angry looking one reacted in either offense or concern.

"Dong Zhuo? I am Mia."

Dong Zhuo looked at her, clearly trying to figure out what she was saying. With a small smile he responded

"Diao Chan, Lu Bu." Pointing at the two on his side

'Look like they can catch the basics but know I have to play charades'

She pointed to herself, gestured her arms around while looking around then shrugged while looking at him.

It took him a moment to respond

"Luoyang"

'Luoyang?' Thats a place in her......book 

"Oh my god." She was in her book or the time where her book take place.

* time passes*

Diao Chan was very kind to her, be that a little ignorant on her skin. One point during the tour she kept gentily pointing at Mia's arm, Mia had to explain she wasnt like them with gestures and she didnt miss when Diao Chan changed from awe to worry.

'Why did she get so worried?' She knows Dong Zhuo was for lack of a better word........kind of a womanizer.

But the concern in her face seemed very extreme to the point it seems like Chan re-roomed her. Why? Mia didnt know.

She had nothing better to do so she just swiped through her phone to see which apps worked and which didnt, she got to her translator.

"YES!" It worked

She could either type in or record audio to be translated and it too her alot to find this one because it was very accurate.

To find out more of why Chan was so worried she stepped out the room to look for what she assumed was the throne room again. After nearly an hour she found it but didnt make herself known.

Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu were talking, Lu Bu sounded very indifferent to whatever it was but Mia started recording regardless.

She got her audio and made her way back to the room she was placed in. She sat on her bed and ran the audio through the translator.

Dong Zhuo: "She will be worth a good amount."

Lu Bu: "She seems lost and dressed strangely."

Dong Zhuo: "Add that to her unusual yet beautiful appearance she will make me a rich man. Maybe I should have my fill."

Lu Bu: "You're a pig."

Dong Zhuo: "Go gather her for me."

The audio ends after that

"THEY'RE COMING RIGHT NOW!?" She harshly whispered

Now she sees why Diao Chan relocated her to another room. It would take them some time to find her so she can escape. She looked around the room panicked and noticed a window, the other room didnt have one, they triednto trap her.

'Bless her so much.' Mia thought kicking at the tough window

Finally getting it open she was mostly out when Lu Bu bursted in, clearly upset aware of the relocation. She was out before he could get her and he was too big for the window.

She didnt know where to but she just ran, through the city and out the open gates she assumed were open for her ride to her bidders.

She ran for so long the sun was now fully down and she was exhausted. figuring she ran far enough she dropped to her knees.

The only place she had was now gone, she was lost, cold and confused. She started crying, the tears flowing faster than the cold could stop them.

"I wanna go home." She sat against a tree in fetal position still sobbing. 

She was ready to accept freezing to death when she heard someone speak to her and a rough voice. 

She thought it was one of Dong Zhuo's men so she didnt move, theyd have to get her. She heard what sounded like someone jumping into the snow flowed by footsteps.

Instead of rough pulling a hand was gentlly placed on her head making her look up with teary eyes. It was a man, he was decked out in blue, a scowl, his side hair was long and edge going out to each side.

He stared at her as if she was a wounded puppy then spoke. She teared up again, her face scrunching up.

"I dont understand. Im sorry." She was crying alot again

That seemed to worry the man so he stood from crouching and offered his hand. After what just happened she didnt know if she should but thats her only option so she took it.

*After their ride*

'We finally stopped!' She hurriedly got off the horse

She moved too fast and fell to her butt, the man she rode with chuckled and helped her up. He placed a hand over his chest and introduced himself

"Cao Cao."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next???? Even I dont fvckin know :') stay tuned for the adventures of two toned beauty Mia


	4. Heartstop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horrors hit Mia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of violence

Mia was sitting with Cao Cao in his tent the next morning. She showed Him, Xiahou Dun and Li dian the translator so they could help her.

"I knew Dong Zhuo was a horrible man but that is disgusting." Cao Cao said while frowning

"Well what do we do with her during battle. She cant just go out fighting. It is not her fault but she knows nothing of battle." Dun had pointed out

Mia knew he was right but she wanted to be with someone

"She would just have to stick by someone." Li dian shrugged

"That would-"

"Mia, I am sure she has common sense as to know when to move and when it is okay to be near us. She can stay close to someone."

"I dont know cousin..." Dun was concerned

"Let us not also forget how she is here. We have to protect her for she is but a lost woman also most likely here for a reason."

'Yeah, he is right. Theres gotta be a reason im here.' Mia went into deep thought

"Mia, come so that you may meet the allies. You will know who is safe for you to get to and who is not." Cao Cao was finished with the phone after that, standing up

Mia stood and followed him

Walking through she looked around at all the different people. Some were very clearly commanders and some blended in alot.

She wasnt paying attention when a hand was put on her shoulder to stop her, when whe looked at it a finger pointed showing her why.

She almost ran into a man in green, he was looking at her in full amusement. He had long sideburns like Cao Cao but other than that unlike Cao Cao the rest of his hair was properly pulled up under a hair holder in an bun.

He had a sweet air about him, she felt warm in his presence. There were two other men behind him, one was very tall with a beautifully maintained beard the other was shorter than the tall man, his facial hair wilder. 

Cao Cao said something to the man in front, to which the man's face became more awestruck looking back at Mia. Cao Cao touched her phone and she knew what it meant, he wanted the translator.

"Hi, I am Liu Bei." The kind man spoke into the phone "This is Guan Yu and Zhang Fei."

"Im Mia and I have no clue what im doing here."

"Yes, that is what he just told me about. You are in a very scary situation, I am so very sorry you have been dropped in such a scary time."

"Unless you brought me here there is no need for you to apologize to me." 

"We are to head to battle soon. Please, if you lose Cao Cao do not be afraid to come to one of us three." He assured with a smile

Mia told him thank you in his language, giving him a quick shock but a bigger smile returned. 

"Mia, go on and explore with Li dian and Dun to meet more people." Cao Cao gave his own warm smile

Mia gave a awkward bow feeling that was probably what she was supposed to do earning an erruption of laughter from the men. Did she do something wrong?

"Sweetheart, No need to do that to me."

She showed obvious relief before going with Dian and Dun. 

They stopped by a little eatery, this was her first time have meat dumplings

He happy face was enough to show she was more than satisfied with the food causing Dian to give his own smile.

As they walked to meet back up with Cao Cao before the battle she noticed two men in front of them walking ahead. One had a helmet on the other was very tall with long hair pulled into a low ponytail with a metal holder. Its a wonder how its staying on.

Her trio was walking faster so they were able to pass the people, Mia chanced a look up at the tall one as she walked ahead a little

'You are freaking kidding me?' She thought as she looked at the man

He was tan, his lips were pouty and looked smooth, his eyes were sharp and the color a lovely caramel, he appeared to have very light stubble you would only notice if you were staring.......like Mia was doing. 

'He is a greek god' She was in disbelief

The said "greek god" locked eyes with her which is bound to happen if you openly look at someone, causing the poor girl to clearly panic making her look away. 

"He saw you?" Dun asked 

She forgot she left the app on just in case

"YOU saw me???"

"Mia, you were not that discrete plus you are drooling." Li Dian added in snickering

"Who is he?" Mia asked looking at the ground embarrassed 

"I just know thats gongsun zan and by the looks of it that guy you stared at is the talented spearman in his ranks these people were talking about." Dian informed and teased

The battle started light, she kept up with Cao Cao on the most part. The enemy seemed to really have it out for him for some reason.

A rough intimidating voice called out behind them, Mia looked back to see it was Dong Zhuo's right hand, Lu Bu.

Cao Cao just kept pulling her along until her feet were going so fast she couldnt stop when he did. He obviously wanted her to keep going she did despite not wanting to leave him.

A few enemy soldiers ran to her, she panicked before making a last second turn throwing them off. The trees were in thick groups but that didnt matter to her chasers. 

She finally got into a clearing immediately getting snatched up and placed on on her stomach on a horse. The red armor relaxing her a bit, it was the man named Sun Jian, he mustve noticed Mia was running from someone which is why he took no pause to talk to her.

Wait-

'Howd he know to help me? Did Cao Cao talk to him about the suspecions of me? That I may be valuable?'

As they rode in her position she saw all the bodies, some with fatal cuts, some dismembered and even horses in either or shape. Fear welling up in her she then noted a person impaled on a spike like fence.

She started crying, screaming and thrashing around, the horrors of the battle too much for her to handle. Sun Jian looked down at the thrashing girl, he looked around trying to figure out what caused her to suddenly do this then what Cao Cao told him lit up.

He stopped the horse, repositioning the girl so that she laid on his chest. He held the crying Mia, her body shivering but he knew it wasnt the chill, it was her first time seeing such a sight it put her in a panic.

Mia heard another horse and being that Sun Jian made no move to fight it was an ally. He brought her off the horse causing her to hyperventalat being out of a saftey even still when she was put on the horse with the ally.

On the other horse she was in the same position so she wouldnt have to see more than needed. As Sun Jian rode off after patting her on the head the man she was with now took the time to wait until she calmed down moving again.

He was trying to find a safe place for her, that she figured due to him trudging so slow. When she stopped crying and was out her daze she looked at the armor of her ally.

'It looks familiar.... silver with a bluish green cloth attached...'

She finally knew who it was, snuggling closer to her temporary protecter feeling safe. He mustve noticed it because he gave her a quick back rub to comfort her.

He stopped, voices soon following and an attempt to seperate her from him. Mia was not willing to let go until she heard the voice of the offending person.

"Mia." 

It was Liu Bei, when she lifted her head she noticed they were in another camp base, one they probably took but she saw no bodies. She looked up at the man she was clinging to

'Def him and more trouble for my heart up close.' She then looked to Liu Bei who looked extremely apologetic.

"Sun Jian came to us, telling us you were coming and to clear out the fallen. He said it scares you."

"So he went that slow to kill some time to get it cleared.....all because im......a coward?" Mia felt ashamed

"No, you are not a coward. Seeing such things for the first time will shock almost anyone. I am sorry you have to witness this, to witness the horrible scene of how bad greed can get."

She looked at the man, he seemed not to like it happening either but he had gotten used to it by living in such a time.

"It is almost time for another transfer for you. Lu Bu is targeting you now for his master and he may search." 

Mia nodded following him to his horse, facing towards him as they started off. Off to the side she could see Guan Yu was next to him, she figured Zhang Fei might be on the other.

After only a few minutes Liu Bei let out an annoyed sound, enemies were approaching. Closing her eyes Mia heard the clashing of all their weapons knowing what its leading to.

She started shaking a little, even though she didnt see it the sound of one of the people choking on liquid was enough. Liu Bei felt the girl getting scared again probably at the only man that made noise as he was fatally struck, by Liu Bei himself.

He wrapped an arm around her as the other still held the sash. They made it to a rest stop away from the one they were heading to because Dong Zhuo's forces were probably going by the time they were fallen.

They went into one of the tents, he pointed to her phone.

"Dong Zhuo is cornered. This battle should be over soon. You should stay here until then."

"Can one of you like......train me to fight? I hate being such a punk." Mia had her head down

"It is okay."

"It.....its not. Imagine having to be carried like a child by people who barely know you? Going from hideout to hideout."

"Mia, we all have fears so there is no need to feel bad but if you wish to fight against your own I am sure someone is willing to help you."

Mia nodded, lips pulled into a thin line. Whoever she went with after this battle she wanted to be braver so she wouldnt slow them. She needs answers and she needs to be trained. 

"Liu Bei?"

"Yes." 

"I want to stay with you after this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so um my next chap should be out sooner than this. I started working on another fic so thats why :D


	5. Certainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This where stuff starts getting twisted up so from here on expect the same areas BUT the fights and kingdoms are moving different

Liu Bei had been going off for a while about how he was a horrible choice to stick with, Mia was glad she learned some things about him during his concerned listings.

"Liu Bei, Im fine with all of that." She smiled

He still wasnt sold, the girl was already lost, confused imagine being with someone too soft, no place to go and so on.

With a sigh he gave in

"You are a persistent one. Okay, you may be with us."

"Us?"

"Yes, me and my sworn brothers."

No too long after that a soldier informed them Dong Zhuo fled Luo Yang. They all headed back to the main camp to spend 1 more day together.

At the camp Sun Jian approached Mia

"Little miss, How would you feel coming with me?" 

She almost dropped her phone

"Oh, I um, Im going with Liu Bei."

"Liu Bei? Even in his situation?"

She nodded

"How about this, come with me just for a bit so that you can at least prepare for this trying time."

Mia thought about it, while lost in thought over Sun Jian's shoulder she spotted her crush (She was ready to admit it, she had a crush).

"Yes, I will go with you just for a bit though."

"Great, im going to a little battle after this."

Mia nodded trying to make her way to the target but Sun Jian stepped in her path

"Gongsun Zan would not appreciate his warrior having a little pup following him." 

Mia cheeks flamed up, she looked at Sun Jian who had a knowing soft smile before stepping out of her way. She gave a small bow, leaving to go to the man.

She stared up at the back of the man's shoulder, silently trying to hype herself to talk to him finally getting the courage she gently poked the man's cloth covered arm.

He turned to her, seeing who it was he gave a smile a quick glance to the object in her hand told him she wanted to talk.

"H- Hi. Im Mia."

"Hi, Im Zhao Yun."

'YES! I GOT A NAME!'

"Thank you for helping me." 

"There is no problem. Who are you going to travel with?"

"Sun Jian first then Liu Bei."

The both turned to a voice that called for Zhao Yun, turning back to each other he gave an apology and a goodbye saying he hope to see her again.

She looked at him as he said something to his leader, both men started walking. He gave one last look back at her sending a smile and a wave.

After that Mia practically skipped to Liu Bei whom she did not know saw the whole exchange.

"Sun Jian wants me to come with him."

"Ah, yes. That honestly is better."

"Yeah but im just gonna be with him for a little bit then im coming back to you." She finished with a beaming smile

He sighed shaking his head, his own mouth pulled into a small smile.

"I have an idea, how about Liu Bei, you and your sworn brothers come with her to me?" 

The surprise appearance of sun Jian made them jump, his proposition left them speechless.

"But-"

"Bei, she seems very comfortable with you and I have no ill will to you anyways so why not? Just for a couple of days."

Liu Bei looked at the smiling girl then back to Sun Jian before giving a nod, no one but Guan Yu noticing a quick golden glow throb on the side of Mia's face. She was definitely important but why did this just now happen?

He decided to keep the moment to himself just in case he saw wrong.

*******

"I CANT BELIEVE!" Sun shang Xiang the daughter of Sun Jian exclaimed

Her dad had something called the imperial seal, and also they had to fight some guy This could be bad news.

"Calm down. He is a little man we can take him, matter of fact, Mia. Come along with me in the battle."

Shang Xiang had gotten her proper fight wear after their little fight with the man Yuan Shu, and that for some reason made Mia feel braver so being the headstromg woman she is she agreed.

******** 

Her first kill, she could barely stomach it but he had charged her so she stuck out the sword. After that she just did what she had to, running through the people army cutting down the ones that swung.

Some saw what she was doing so they didnt attack, she didnt want to hurt the ones that didnt hurt or try to hurt her. Seeing this caused some of the men to surrender, even on the battlefield to her enemies she refused to hurt anyone for no reason.

Mia ran into Sun Jian who was on his way to charge the enemy commander, he picked her up to take her with him. The commander stood atop a hill with a ominous smirk, raising his sword.

She caught on late as arrows started to fly at them, Sun Jian pushed her off of the horse rather roughly rathering she had some scrapes than 100 arrows in her.

Her head hit the rocky ground, looking on through blury vision as Jian resembling a needle holder went for the commander taking him with him. Liu Bei's trio arrived soon after that, seeing Mia on the ground surrounded by their dead men and Sun Jian near dying.

Mia got to her feet to go to the three Sun children surrounding their father, Quan pulled the last arrow out before dropping to his knees.

Mia sat between Shang Xiang and Ce, Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei standing behind the four of them. 

The kids were crying, her heart breaking she placed both of her hands on Sun Jian's chest her own tears now coming out. On landed into his cracked open mouth, a soft glow started throbbing around him.

"Whats that????" Ce spotted the oddity sniffing

The four of them slowly got up backing from the man who's wounds were.....healing, life coming back into his paling skin.

"I knew it." Guan Yu commented causing him to be in the spotlight even from the now normally breathing sun jian still laying down "Brother, when you agreed to go with Sun Jian a glow appeared on Mia."

"And you didnt tell us?" Liu Bei looked a little hurt

"I thought I was losing myself but this just proves it. She can revive ones on death door."

Attention was now on Mia who's eyes could put all of a spider's to shame. 

"Thats......amazing." Sun Quan was baffled

"Well at least we now know whats special about her but....is she supposed to do something here?"

"I.....think so." Mia looked down "I have to tell you all...."

The crew were all ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying.....yall will see improvements later in the story cuz im learning (❁´▽`❁)


	6. Good and bad

"So, reading a book about us so far 2 things went differently. I came with Sun Jian and he survived his death?" Liu Bei wanted to find it hard to believe but....she practically just brought Jian back from death

Mia nodded, the place muddled her brain a bit, like its trying to erase he memories of what she read so they could be clueless but she was able to remember that.

After some silence Sun Quan spoke up

"Wait, you all dont think....she....shes supposed save those that die do you?"

"Maybe, theres a reason why she is doing that though." Sun Ce sat back in his chair

His friend Zhou Yu on his right Zhang Fei on his left.

"This has even me Perplexed, you a indeed a mystery, Mia." Zhou Yu's sweet voice commented with a smirk to her

She blushed, he was a very pretty guy.

"LORD LIU BEI!" 

An unknown man called from outside their tent, said lord looked around at the crew before stepping out. After some mumbled voices he reappeared.

"I have to leave, Mia, will you come with me?" 

"Of course but whats going on?" 

"Cao Cao is attacking a close friend of mine and my friend needs my help."

With a nod she looked back at Sun Jian

"Please be safe you all." 

"OF COURSE! BE SAFE, WE WILL BE HERE FOR YOU!!" Xiao Qiao Zhou Yu's wife exclaimed

She was very sweet along with her sister Da Qiao. With that Mia and the three men left to go to Xu Province.

**********

The trip was long but they made it, not having a time to breathe they were already getting attacked by Cao Cao's troops. They were a ruthless bunch, they even attacked their horses.

Still not really being that good with a sword Mia struggled a bit, she almost got had a few times but learning along the way. 

After the troops around them were dealt with they proceeded further, running into xiahou dun. He showed a look of recognition and hesitation to Mia, looked like he hesitated on lifting his sword.

He yelled something to Liu Bei that made Bei look back at her quickly before turning back to him and yelling back. Dun seemed not to like the reply, charging at them.

He kicked Mia while swiping his sword around at the brothers, after she was down his blows seemed to move into the deadly aim. Mia took a chance and hopped onto his back covering his eyes.

Dun grunted and tried to swing the girl off, she held on for dear life. Her legs were swinging like a rag doll, she knew they would be sore later.

Mia managed to wrap her legs Around Dun, signaling Liu Bei to go on ahead with a stern assuring look on her face. He stood debating for a bit, Guan Yu believing in her pulled at his arm to go.

Zhang Fei stayed back with her knowing her handle on Dun was soon to be broken. After about 5 minutes after Bei left Xiahou Dun finally pried her off, he spun around so fast Mia couldnt get off the ground before he stabbed at her, the sword going into the ground between Mia's spread legs.

He looked absolutely furious, like he was betrayed.

She shivered from the amount of silent rage he was giving, she turned on her stomach crawling 

He sliced at her, she noticed he wasnt aiming to kill her but he was gonna do SOMETHING for her koalaing him. His slices were aiming to leave cuts regardless and she didnt want that.

The obvious sound of steel hitting steel told her Zhang Fei had stepped in. Getting her footing she stood up watching the men.

A wei soldier sped past Mia, bumping into her, she looked at him as if he was one of those rude ass girls from highschool.

He gave a message to Dun that made the man fall back, giving Mia a look of sorrow before running off.

*************

The friend had given Liu Bei Xu Province, giving him a home to call his own but not everyone was willing to do that. 

Sitting in her little place Liu Bei let her have after some fussing because he wanted her in the main with him she was panicked. Her phone was about to go dead, it was super important because thats how they communicate.

In some bloomers and thin longsleeve top she sat on her cot, trying to think of a way to charge it a knocked interrupted her.

She went and opened the door, of course it's Liu Bei who she happily invited in. She sat on her cot and invited Liu Bei to with a smile seeing as how he looked nervous.

As soon as he did she started

"My phone, its about to fail meaning I wont be able to communicate with you."

"There is something powering it?"

"Yes, a battery." She moved the case and took the back off so he could see care to make sure the battery stayed in tact.

"Oh, i have that on me."

"WHAT!?!?" Mia looked absolutely confused

Liu Bei reached into his armor pulling out.....a battery

"It was in your clothes, I was checking them before I washed them."

"OH! OH! I KEEP SPARES ON ME JUST IN CASE!!!!" She was happy about what others saw as odd.

Better safe than sorry and it finally had reason, she grabbed the battery just now registering what Bei jusy said

"Wash my clothes?"

"Yes, I figured you are still shaken by the events so I did it for you."

"Thank you."

"Also, there was one thing I saw. I didnt know if it was important so I washed it but you have connected strings. Is it yours?" He looked confused

'Connected.......OH MY GOD HE SAW MY G-STRING!' Bad time to finally wear them

"Was it......pink and black?"

"Yes, so its important?"

"They.....are.......my.......underwear." 

He studied her, the girl made him more and more curious everyday. 

"No wonder they were nicely designed." He chuckled

Mia was mortified, she was hoping a cute guy saw them but this is FAR from how she thought it would happen.

*******

After a couple days in Xu Mia couldnt help but think something was supposed to had been happened but due to whatever was erasing her memories of what happened in the book she didnt know what.

Wu were placid, only messing with the land of rif raff rulers that wasnt fit and Cao Cao......he was the main villain here.

After the fight in Xu he took down Yuan Shao, one of the biggest influences of the land and every now and then a little force of his messed with Liu Bei

After 3 days of seeing the sleeping dragon now known as Zhuge Liang the crew was ready to start their growth.


	7. Reunion

"So....so wait.....this alot." Zhang Fei didnt really trust Zhuge Liang

Mia just watched the bickering, the next battle was Bo Wan Po and it was against Cao Cao's forces. They had a three part plan to do and Yu and Fei was not fuckin with it.

Liu Bei tried to convince them to trust his judgement, even though they said okay the defiance was still visable meaning Liu Bei knew the okays were bull.

Tonight they were in tents because they had a upcoming battle. A robe for bed was it for her tonight. As she got up from her desk the tent flap opened, a hand waving in.

She giggled and grabbed the hand letting Bei know it was okay. She pulled him to sit with her on the cot.

"Are you nervous about our first stratigized fight?" He asked an assuring hand on Mia's covered knee

"Yeah, a little because I think im the only one thats gonna go by it."

"Yes, no doubt about that. I will too."

"No, Bei I got this. believe in me." 

He smiled, not liking this but after staring intensley at her and placing a surprisingly soft hand on her cheek.

Giving soothing circles with said hand's thumb that blending with the sweet yet intense look he was giving making her melt into it.

"Okay."

***********

Was he wrong for that not only did he trust her but now her head was fucked up from the sweet intimate gesture, Mia was running from her final lure which was Xiahou Dun.

"MIA!" 

He pronounced that a little too clear, as if he says her name alot. She was hiding in some bushes so close yet so far to the target he should go at.

She had hurt her ankle, trying to wait for the throbbing pain to calm enough to keep going but she said fuck it and came out her hiding place sprinting to the spot.

He wasnt too far behind her, suddenly fire arrows shot onto trees and all but the ground to avoid hitting her. Dun looked around, then she swore she saw a lightbulb go off over his head when he saw what happened.

"AGAIN!?" He exclaimed in english

He looked well beyond furious, no word existing that describes anger fit him right now, and the fact he spoke in english to her clearly their encounter made him want to know more and he is most likely not the only one.

He sheathed his sword, coming at her. He was was moving so fast with his moves she didnt notice at first attempting to dodge them but in one brief moment she saw instead of swings he was trying to grab her.

Did they hear what she can do? Is that why hes just trying to take her? 

She grew tired, the pain of her ankle kicking in again. She couldnt dodge the last grab, he positioned her facing away from him to protect himself from her arms and legs. 

She flailed wildly, clawing uselessly at his arms being that they were covered. She dosent know why but whenever she feels like she is being ripped away from Liu Bei she goes apeshit.

Nothing mattered except being with Bei so she always fought with a ferociousness that she has never knew she had. She got his hand but all Dun let out was a hiss as he started walking.

His horse left where he originally was because he figured its just Mia. They were almost in the clearing when she was suddenly dropped to her face, her nose hit the ground pretty hard but she will worry about that later.

Had her blind fighting gotten him? She turned to a reclined position his sword was now out being rebuttled by a familiar spear.

"ZHAO YUN!" Mia screamed

She had absolutely no reason other than the pure happiness of him being there to save her. He seemed to know why because he kept fighting not sparing a glance but the quick smirk she barely caught showed he heard her.

Xiahou Dun got angrier than he already was and it was already pretty bad. He lost Mia and getting pushed back by Yun, with a grunt he retreated giving the fallen girl a hurt look.

'Why does he look like that every time?' Mia wondered looking back over her shoulder

She was so lost in thought she didnt even noticed Zhao Yun coming over to her, squatting down so that she could get onto his back which she happily obliged. 

On their walk she fished out her phone that was miraculously fine.

"Its been so long. How have you been?" Her cute lited voice questioned

He looked back at her

"Ive been fine. I hope youve been well."

"Im fine, Bei Bei is taking good care of me." Heart swelling at the thought of the kind man

He chuckled at the little nickname "Thats good, I knew he was. Lord Liu Bei is a very kind man."

She wanted to say all she could to Yun before they had to seperate for so long again

"Hey, do you like music?" She asked with a childlike tone in her words

"Yes, can you play the flute?"

"Oh....uh.....I can sing but-"

"Really? I would love to hear your voice one day."

He sounded genuinely excited about hearing her voice, she just smiled and played a song on her phone. It was Heaven by Juila michaels.

The continued their walk in silence save for the music, at first she was afraid he didnt like it but if she knew better the slightly blown pupils and small smile said otherwise.

They made it back to the camp late at night, she directed him to the tent that was her's placing the very sleepy woman on the cot. He made to walk away to give her privacy but she grabbed his hand.

That was universal for 'Please stay.' She knew that much

He got the hint and sat on the bed on the space she made for him. Not trusting he would stay she fell asleep practically curled around him, her body encircling him like a half hoola hoop.

*******

Waking up Mia noticed something, she was aware of falling asleep surrounding Zhao Yun ON. A. BED. but she was now against his chest seated on his lap in the chair at her cot.

Said man had his head on the back fast alseep himself, she took the close proximity to study him. He really was so very handsome. 

She ran her index finger over the stubble on his defined jawline down to his chin moving to his bottom lip thinking they are softer than they already look. 

She reached to his bang, touching the silky looking hair, it was nice and soft. Her eyes dropped to his own closed ones, her body throbbing looking directly into his face so closely.

She was so lost in him when suddenly there was a throat cleared causing her to jump up off of Zhao Yun so fast it startled him into an automatic fighting stance.

Both of them saw it was just Guan Ping and Liu Bei, Ping the one that cleared his throat and Bei's jaw was practically on the floor.

She fumbled for her phone as Zhao Yun sat on her cot.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN THERE!?"

"THE WHOLE TIME!" Liu Bei replied just as loud

Ping laughed sitting next to a confused but amused Zhao Yun.

************

"So Zhao Yun, how long are you here?" Mia asked as they all sat around the camp relaxing before going back to the city

"Oh, Ive already talked to lord Liu Bei. I am with you all now."

Mia blinked a few times thinking she was hearing things

noting the woman's confusion he spoke again

"I talked to him at Bo Wan Po, hes the reason I was able to find you. He wanted to go himself but he said he didnt want to upset you."

She heard it but couldnt formulate words, she can already see the mortification setting in because she is now going to be around him.

A repeat of today was practically inevitable now.

Later that day Mia found a place to take a quick dip, washing the dried blood Yun didnt get for.....reasons.

She sighed, the battles were just gettinf tougher but she shook her head

"Cant give up. Gotta do what I came here for so I can get home."

After a small pause she opened her eyes back up, doing rapid blinks

"When I find out what im exactly here for anyways." 

Her confusion was put on hold when she heard a thud on the ground behind her. Turning around she saw a man in alot of gold, he looked hurt.

He looked familiar as well, the gold armor, white horse.....her brain was fuzzy about the book but she gasped and hopped out of the water.

She turned the man to lay on her lap, she was right but....this seems.....off. Did this happen in the book? It seems.....early for him to get to her and.....why is he.....hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry but look....i promise it starts to get real interesting being that things are about to go EXTREMELY off course of events.
> 
> Oh, press f in the chat for Bei next chapter (°◇°)


	8. playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The e rating shows a lil in this chapter (°◇°)

"Attcked by cao cao?" Mia and Ma Chao were in her tent.

The man had just woken up

"Yes. My family......I was forced to flee so i do not know their fate."

Liu Bei of course had a very stern face. Some of Cao Cao troops are at chengdu but why chengdu? Isnt it supposed to be Tong gate?

Mia was very confused, this seemed very......off.

"This is crazy." was all she had

After some debating they decided in a couple of days they were going to chengdu until then they would rest up in the little city they were not far from.

****************

"Mia, have you anymore clues about your situation?"  
Zhao Yun asked as they walk through the lit streets, mias phone of course on standby

"No, none at all." Mia grimly stated

She missed her friends and home, family. 

Zhao yun cut her thoughts off, he spoke so fast the translator didnt catch on. She didnt know what he was panicked about until he grabbed her into a hug.

That moment out of her thoughts she realized she was crying. 

"No crying. We will help."

She smiled, Shu warriors knew how to bring her back when she got lost.

They continued the walk after she calmed down, At this point they were talking about less serious things until they were stopped.

"HI LIU BEI!" Mia smiled brightly

Zhao Yun bowed 

"Hello you two. Mia, why arent you resting? it is pretty late."

"I needed some air and ran into him."

"Ah, well im glad to run into you. May you come with me?"

"Um.....sure." The tone in his voice seemed stressed so she was worried

As she walked away with Liu Bei she waved back at her friend who gave her one in return.

Mia had no clue where they were going but she trusted Liu Bei so she just followed him. Her walk was light until she saw they were at his hut, the one the city provided.

She automatically went to lay on his cot, he in turn sat on a chair he dragged to the bed. 

"No device."

She hopped up in shock, his voice was deeper when speaking english or might be the mood hes in.....whatever that is. Mia knew no device meant dont use the phone.

Her wide eyes locked on Liu bei, his eyes too downcast to see.

"I only think.....of you." He started "So beautiful, so brave."

Mia thank goodness for her great amount of melanin making the shoulder length blush mostly unnoticable.

"I think of, the blossoms, walking with you under them."

'Hes basically telling me he......dreams of dating me!?!?!?' Mia was baffled

"Your hands, I think of holding during the day.......holding me close.....at night." His gaze finally drifted up completely 

His eyes solified when he meant by his final words. At this point Mias blush was probably a little visable now.

"Will you....allow me to....hold you?" He asked getting up from the chair.

Mia could only look up, and without thinking she nodded. She realized what she answered as Liu Bei slowly opened her legs to settle between them.

As he got closer she moved back until she was leaning on her elbows, Liu Bei not far from her lips. overwhelmed eyes meet with fire filled ones before their lips connected.

His tongue wasted no time diving into her inexperienced mouth, it showing in her extreme reaction to the steamy kiss.

Her panties getting uncomfortablly sticky, she was embarrassed by it attempting to pull her legs back to close them breaking the kiss.

He looked down at the small gap still between their crotches, deciding he didnt like the space he closed it, placing his clothed need against her heat.

Mia felt as if she got burned as soon as he started grinding himself against her core. She was a virgin, the most she had done with anyone was a little peck and that was a dare.

She was hypersensitive to say the least, the man between her legs came in for another kiss. His pace quickened but not too much to make her uncomfortable.

Just as he was about to touch hee womanhood a bright light flashed through the windows. It wasnt normal so Liu Bei figured this would have to wait but before he could move the door swung open.

"Lord Liu Bei-" Zhao Yun and Ma Chao paused upon the view of their lord and Mia who quickly pushed him to the side out of shock.

"IM SORRY!" She said to him in chinese

He gave her a small smile, after conformation she raced to the other two

"That light......didnt-"

"There she is." An unfamiliar voice sounded behind them

Facing the source, it was a man in all white, his hair also sticking up. He was elderly.

"Mia, youve been clueless but trying so i will help you a little."

The little crew still looked stunned.

"You are here, because I need you."

"YOU CALLED ME HERE!?!?" She accused stepping to the man

"Yes, because you are no normal human. I can not tell you alot but a few things."

"Im listening."

"First; You have another name..."

Back to open mouth

"Second; 1 month here is a a day back there."

"So the hours are......days?"

"Yes, that is why you days and nights seem longer here but....the time is stalled for you all physical wise until you accomplish your mission."

"And whats the mission?"

"I cannot tell you that. But here is the third and it is a hint..."

Curious silence follows, shock expressions turned focused

"Help them, you must fight but help them." He said gesturing to the three men "The warriors."

"H-"

She was cut off by the man disappearing with the words "I am Zuo ci and i bestowed a gift." 

'How am I supposed to help when im so weak?' those hints left more questions than answers.

Well, looks like she will have to keep on the path shes on and find out along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE FOR NO REASON! I JUST BEEN RUN DOWN FROM WORK! LETS HOPE I GET MY NORMAL DAYS OFF AGAIN!!!


End file.
